White light confocal optical measurement devices are known as devices used for examining the surface topography of a measurement object. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2012-208102 discloses a confocal measurement device that uses confocal optics for contactless measurement of the displacement of a measurement object.
International Publication Pamphlet No 2014/076649 discloses a configuration where a plurality of points is arranged mutually adjacent within a shared measurement head guide, and each of the points is measured simultaneously by different detectors to thereby measure the surface topography of the measurement object.
International Publication Pamphlet No 02/02012 discloses a configuration where a measurement object is measured three-dimensionally using a two-dimensional matrix of photoelectric sensors.